barinous_modfandomcom-20200215-history
Version History
Version 1.3.1.8 : : - Added 2 new rares weapons. You can't craft the parts, only find the weapons. : - Lowered the chances to find huge towns. : - Fixed the water problem when you have some buffs (burning, burningSmall, ZombieGutsAplied, SmellyLiquid). Now you can debuff them by drinking a Bottled Water, or a Purified Water. : - Now you can pickup the 2 different Aged Wood blocks. Version 1.3.1.7 : - Fixed the reforging recipes, now they work correctly. - Fixed the Antidepressant doesn't give the Addicted buff anymore. - Changed back the Hoe's attack delay to 2.1. - Added the criticalBleedout buff to the Iron/Steel Arrows/Crossbow Bolts. - Changed the repair amount of the Cloth Fragment item to 100 instead of 25. Version 1.3.1.6 : - Removed the "falloffrange" property of the small engine. That was an useless property IMO. - Added a way to craft the item which debuffs the Mutation. - Adjusted the weight of some cloth items. - Reworked the recipes of the different secured containers. - Removed the vanilla Fridge Top recipe. Version 1.3.1.5 : - Added back the Tungsten Trophy into the loot containers. - Reduced the head damages from the Steel Arrows/Crossbow Bolts. They still do more damages than the vanilla version, but less than the previous version. - Reduced the minimum value of the zombie in the hordes. The maximum value is still the same, more or less. - Added a recipe to put a Gore block into a Bucket. - Added back the Water Purification Tablets into the loot tables. Version 1.3.1.4 : - Changed the zombies corpses will last longer now. 60sec instead of 30. - Changed the Burnt Zombies corpses will last longer (90sec) and their corpses will transform into an Ember Pile, then coal. - Changed now you can pick up the Aged Wood blocks. - Fixed now the zombies gore blocks give Zombie Guts when destroyed. - Lowered the max degradation of the Hunting Knife to 300, instead of 600. - Fixed a bug with the Steel Arrows/Crossbow Bolts. (i added 2 buffs on hit, but now with the new code i can't add more than one buff, so i just removed one buff) - Increased a lot the head damages from the Steel Arrows/Crossbow Bolts. Version 1.3.1.3 : - Added if you are drunk, you will burn really fast instead of burning normally. (more damages due to the alcohol in your blood) - Applied the A12.3 patch. Version 1.3.1.2 : - Fixed now all the tools can be reforged. - Added a new rare recipes book : The drakrochma's inventions. - Tweaked the Steel Pickaxe, now this pickaxe isn't better anymore than the tungsten version. (it was really too op... Thanks TFP) Version 1.3.1.1 : - Fixed a little bug with the new Syringe : Smelly Liquid. Now the buff is applied correctly, even if you have smelly food on you. - Lowered the probability to find the Magnets on the common loots containers. - Fixed timing of fireaxe, hoe and pickaxe. The animation no longer gets out of sync with the animation in first person. (from the 12.1 version,and i fixed the new bug with the hoe...) - Added the FlashlightswatHelmet item. - Fixed the Coffee recipe. Now it uses a Roasted Coffee Bean. - Added the Forge Ahead Book into the recipes. - Added the possibility to reforge the tools. It will take less resources than if you craft another tool, and the quality of the tool will be updated with your level. Version 1.3.1.0 : - Tweaked the rwgmixer.xml file to match with the bigger towns. - Lowered the stunned time to 2 seconds (instead of 4). - Fixed a bug that replaced the infection buff by the mutation one. - Lowered the spawn chance of the bosses, except in the wastelands (in random gen, in the cities). - Reduced the view angle of the zombies to 130 instead of 180. (they're dead, they aren't superheros, or normal people) - Added more chances to get infected by a zombie while you are bleeding. - The basic zombies will do more damages (40% for the crawlers,50% for the others). - The bears have more chances to make you bleed. (50% chances instead of 20%) - Increased the respawn delay in the cities and towns to 4 days, instead of 2. - Increased - a lot - the size of the roaming hordes. - Added a flashlight attachment to the Hunting Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Pistol Suppressed, Sniper Rifle Suppressed. Version 1.3.0.9 : - Added the Wrench Schematic into more loot containers. - Added the steelArrow into the loot tables. - Tweaked the different bow/crossbow ammos. - Fixed a block ID issue. Version 1.3.0.8 : - Changed now the iron/steel bolts/arrows are scrapable. (you can revert the recipe) - Removed one canChili from the MP starting items, now you have the keyStone instead. - Tweaked the Exploding Crossbow Bolt because my eyes bleed when i see the code of the original one. - Added the new Crossbow Bolts to the Scoped Crossbow. - Changed the ID of the backpackMedium, maybe that will fix a bug... Version 1.3.0.7 : - Moved the mod to A12.2 - Added back the last upgrade of the Wood Log Spike. Version 1.3.0.6 : - Increased a lot the size of the towns and cities. - Added an Oil recipe. - Added the possibility to pick up the Curtain blocks. - Fixed a bug with the Plexiglas Block. Now you are not able to see through anymore. - Fixed the electronic group color in groups.xml. Version 1.2.1.6 : - Added more chances to find the Pyrite on the Ember Piles, and now on the Burnt Zombies. Version 1.2.1.5 : - Graphically improved a bit the installer. - Changed the Immobilisation Trap Reinforced Concrete and the Fragile Plate one. Now they require a Concrete Mix bucket instead of the Reinforced Concrete block (which wasn't possible to obtain) - Added 2 missing icons. - Special thanks to Komra and his friends for helping me to find issues with the mod. Version 1.2.1.4 : - Changed the icon of the installer. - Added the Plexiglas Molds recipes. Version 1.2.1.3 : - Improved the updater, now you can see your version, and the latest version available. - Changed the names of the new blocks in the recipes.xml file to match with the blocks in game. - Reworked the plexiglas blocks, and added the half block and the full block shapes. The blocks are harder to destroy than the plates. (there is an error in the changelog, the half block isn't easier to destroy than the full block) Version 1.2.1.2 : - Added the pyramid and the corner full wedge forms for the re-bar and the wood frames. - Added the secured hatch's version recipe. Version 1.2.1.1 : - Changed the versioning system. Now I'll use a x.x.x.x system to fit with the code used in the installer. - Added the C4, C4 Detonator and the Plexiglas lamps recipes. - Changed the Sulfuric Acid recipe and increased the ammo counts when you craft the different toxic ammo's. Version 1.2w : - Fixed an ID problem in the items.xml file. (the cops weren't able to spit since the last update) - Added a new kind of rare treasure. - Increased the chances to find another VERY rare treasure. - You have more chances to be infected when you bleed now. (50% chances for each hit by an undead) Version 1.2v : - Added the half block version of the Sand Bags. - Now the coffins you found in the world should have some loots inside. - The Yummy recipes have been reworked. Now they should work. You have to "cook" the Marinated recipes in your crafting grid, then put the new meat in the campfire. - Now the Magnetic Sorting Machine is learn-able with a rare book, and you can improve it. Version 1.2u2 (because it's only a little fix): - Fixed the durability problem with the tools. Now they should work as intended. Version 1.2u : - Increased by various ways the chances to find tungsten. - Improved the auto installer with a backup system, and a link to the Wiki. Version 1.2t : - Increased the max amount of random POI's in the wilderness to 8 instead of 6. I increased the probabilities to find POI's too. - Added the Wall Oven and the Electric Oven to the focused blocks to cook the Rabbit On A Stick. Version 1.2s : - Added the missing Cooling System recipe. - Improved the Tungsten Strips. Now they repair 50 degradation points instead of 10. - Changed the degradation/degradationrate of the tools and the Tungsten Armors parts. They will no longer need more than X tungsten ingots (X = the number of ingots used to craft the tool) Version 1.2r : - Changed the way the First Aid Kit works. Now the buff lasts 2 times longer, but there is no instant heal. - Added a new healing item : the Revitalization Kit. It's a kind of better First Aid Kit, with an Antibiotic. - Fixed a Huuuge problem with the terrain generation...sorry about this. Version 1.2q : - Updated to the version 11.5 - Increased a lot the max size of the big cities. Now they can be really bigger ! - Increased the max size of all the others towns. - Added a quality range on the tools you can find. (1 -> 400) Now the best tools can be made only by you. Version 1.2p : - Changed the way the Antibiotics work. Now if you consume too much Antibiotics, you'll become weak and lose wellness. (It works like the drugs) It takes 1.5 In Game days to metabolize one Antibiotic. The Weak buff starts after 3 Antibiotics. - The bed (blocks 543-546) can be picked up or destroyed for gathering the resources. - Fixed the Electric Cage recipe, now it uses the good Barbed Wire. Version 1.2o : - Changed the recipe of the Magnetic Sorting Machine : now it requires a new item called Magnet. - Added a new way to fill up the Batteries : the Dynamo. You can attach a Dynamo with the machines to use it instead of the Batteries now. - Added missing icons for the wooden doors. - Added the Refined Tungsten Ingot Mold missing recipe. Version 1.2n : - Increased the time to fill up a Battery with the Forge Module : Steam Energy. - Fixed a bug that can occur rarely between the bleeding and the infection buffs. - Added the Stone Spike Trap and it's upgrade. - Changed : the hornets will not transform into zombie skeleton anymore. Now it's a gore block without the Zombie Guts when destroyed. - Added a new armor set, a new weapon with 2 different ammo's and a mine. - Changed the recipes of the schematics. Now you need a paper, and not a book. (i want to add more logic to the mod) Version 1.2m : - Added the missing icons from yesterday. - Fixed a problem between the Stunned and the Mutation buffs. - Changed the Bleeding and the Zombie Guts Applied buffs. Now if you bleed while you have the Zombie Guts Applied, you will be infected. - Added new Leather Armor set, in black. Version 1.2l : - Changed the way the stun works when you are addicted to drugs. Now it lasts 6 seconds instead of 4, because you are a junkie. - Now you can dismantle the electronic systems into Electronic Scrap. (like for the Scrap Metal etc.) - Now you can dismantle the leather armors, and the Cowboy Hat into Leather Strips. - Added some new items without the icons for the moment. I'll add them tomorrow. Version 1.2k : - Changed the material and the weight of some items. Now a plastic item won't be scrap-able into Scrap Iron anymore. - Added back Salt and Spices to the loot tables. Version 1.2j : - Added the Battery and the Empty Battery in the loot tables. - Changed the timer for the Morphine and Cocaine buffs. Now these buffs last 6 in game hours. (instead of 300 IRL seconds) - Changed a bit the way the drugs work. Now the Morphine and Cocaine buffs last 6 in game hours, and the addicted buff is automatically activated if you consume too much drugs. - Changed the repair item of Tungsten Shovel and Tungsten Sledgehammer. Now they can be repaired with Tungsten Strips. - Fixed a loot problem with the Magnetic Sorting Machine. Version 1.2i : - Changed the material of some roads. - Changed the minimum size of the POI's. - Fixed the loot problem with the Burnt Zombies. See below : - Changed the way you can obtain the Pyrite : no more on zombies ; you can find them by mining the stone up to the layer 17 above the bedrock in every biome and maybe elsewhere. - Now you can find some scrapIron, scrapBrass and scrapLead by mining the gravel (the one randomly generated and used for the roads only, you can't put down the gravel already mined and find again the metals). Version 1.2f : - Added Pyrite in the loot tables. You can find them while mining, by killing the Burnt Zombies (bosses too), by destroying the Ember Piles, or with the Magnetic Sorting Machine. - Added a new kind of boss : the Zombie Feral Destructor. His specialty : destroying your base ! This zombie can be encountered only with a horde. Version 1.2f : - added the BBGun and BBRifle recipes. - Fixed the probabilities to inflict the buffs while attacking. - Improved a bit the Mutation gameplay. I will let you discover this. - Fixed the problem with the IDs limitation. (the last items weren't in game because of this ID limitation) Version 1.2d : - Now the bleeding buff lasts 120seconds instead of 60, you lose 0.5hp instead of 1 per second and you lose the same amount of stamina. If you don't treat the bleeding, you will be infected. - Now the Advanced Auger uses the Batteries as fuel, the magazine size is up to 500 (instead of 200), but the damages to the blocks is reduced to 2.5 instead of 4. - Added the Autonomous Generator, which is used for crafting the Electric Cage, and the Electric Oven. - The Electric Oven works like a Campfire or an Oven, but without the heatmap problems. - Changed the icon of the Barbed Wire. - Added the Jet Injectors (heal, and antibiotic), the Gas Cartridge, and the Syringes. - Added a new layer for the Wood Log Spike. You will have to upgrade the block with the Sulfuric Acid. More resistance, more damages ! Version 1.2c : - Improved the radiation system, and added an interaction with the mutation. Now, if you stay too much time on the radiations, you'll have a wellness debuff for some times, depending on how many times you were irradiated. If you do the same thing with the Mutation Stage 2 buff, you will gain a little health regeneration, due to the mutation. These buffs will disappear over time, depending on how much time you stood on the radiations. Version 1.2b : - Adjusted the loot for the bosses. You have more chance to find the rare weapons parts now. - Removed the Boar excepted in the forest biome. - Reworked the broken legs system. Now there is a difference between the 2 legs, and when you hit both, the slow debuff is greater. This works for the zombies, and for the players. Now when you fall from a too high place, or due to the über-broken-legs-bug-when-you-just-walk, you break your 2 legs. - Fixed the mutation system. (normally everything works) Version 1.2a : - Added the possibility to slow down the humanoid zombies if you hit them on the legs, like for the players ! (no special animation, they are just slower due to their broken leg) - Added the appropriate loot for the zombies bosses. - Increased the health of the cop boss zombie. - Adjusted the exp. gain of the bosses (they give more exp. now) - New mutation system ! You will probably find something about it in game. - Added back the pen, and the possibility to share your knowledge. (you must read again the books) Version 1.16 : - I added a recipe for the Asphalt block. Now you can build your own roads ! - I added a new block using an autonomous generator : the Electric Cage. I'll probably add more systems using the generator in A11, depending on what this update adds. - New book : The Gardening. Now you can improve your seeds and your dirt for a better rentability. Now the bones are useful. - New weapons : the BB Gun, and the BB Rifle. These weapons use the Lead Pellets. - I reworked the doors/hatch you can craft, now there is 2 versions : with and without Electronic Locks. (the vanilla doors have no locks now) Version 1.14 : - The Wall Oven is not anymore indestructible. - I added 2 items working with the forge : the Forge Module : Gravel and the Short Iron Pipe Mold. The forge module is used to destroy the stone and craft the Gravel in the forge, and the Short Iron Pipe Mold is used to craft the...oh wait, it's a secret ! These items can be unlocked by reading the appropriate book. - I reduced (again) the probability to find the Suitcases and the Survivor's Backpacks. Version 1.13 : - I reduced the loot spawn of the Suitcase and the Survivor's Backpack, and changed some other loots. - I added a recipe for the Auger. Version 1.11 : - I added a new block : the Metal Bookcase (and a redwood version, not in the changelog) - I added the recipe for the normal Bookcase - I added a rare Suitcase that contains rare books/schematics and can be found everywhere, like the rare Backpack. (version 1.07) - I added the Coffee, Marinade and the Goldenrod Tea recipes made with the Purified Water. - I added a new kind of block : the Camouflage Net. There are 5 different textures for this new block. - I added the possibility to the Gun/Wall/Desk Safes and the secure chests to drop an Electronic Lock when destroyed. Version 1.10 : - I fixed an error with the ingotBrass item. - I fixed a wrong loot container for the pillcase block. - I added a new texture to the Acid Wood Spike block. Version 1.08 : - I added the Glass Industrial texture to the fragile plates traps. - I added a new machine : the Solar Panel. - I added 2 new items : the Empty Battery, and the Copper Coins. - I updated the guide for the new machine, and now the Water Turbine works with an Empty Battery. - I updated the modified files of the mod (higher stacks, more books) New update ! - I reduced the range of the noise and the heat map time of the silenced weapons. (because silenced weapons should make less noise and heat) - I added some weapons and their description in the PDF file. - I changed the name of some weapons in the english.txt file. New update ! (02-12-2015) I added : - A new kind of trap : the fragile plate. Useful with a big hole and spikes inside. - The possibility for animals to fight you when you hit them. (~50% chance) - The others files (more stacks, and less rare books) are up-to-date. - Every storage crate (ammo, explosives, etc) have now a lockable version. New update ! (01-23-2015) I added wood/rebar stairs frames, iron stairs, and their recipes. I tweaked a bit the crossbow, and now there are more probabilities to find the hunting crossbow. (which works with the brass bolts) The mod is updated ! (01-21-2015) I added : - Electronic systems for some items. - I updated the battery system for the lamps. Now they have a timer when you put the lamps on like in real life. - New items, new recipes. - Some tweaks - I added the English text for people who want to have better names for my stuff. (add the English text file to resources.assets with the grim's UAE Tool : https://7daystodie.com/forums/showth...rim-s-UAE-BETA )